


Intent

by elliebird



Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: julie and the phantoms RPF
Genre: Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:02:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26794069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliebird/pseuds/elliebird
Summary: Owen has a crush. Charlie likes to tease.
Relationships: Charlie Gillespie/Owen Joyner
Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953913
Comments: 8
Kudos: 82





	Intent

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 of Kinktober. Written for the prompt "tease," from [.](https://lustyargonianmaid.tumblr.com/post/187565391163/october-is-approaching-which-means-it-is-almost)

It’s not that Owen has a crush. He’d never be so basic. What a cliche it would be, crushing on his cute new co-star who just happens to be his roommate for the next couple of months.

It’s not Owen’s fault.

Charlie smiles at everyone with his perfect teeth. His grin makes his eyes go soft and shiny, a dimple popping in his cheek. He’s fucking friendly to everyone. He’s got a fondness for old t-shirts he’s torn the sleeves from and Owen has just always had a thing for arms.

Maybe he has a crush. A little one.

Owen hates being so predictable

It takes Owen a couple of days to get that Charlie has maybe, sort of, _definitely_ picked up on it. He stands way too close in the elevator to the lobby of their building for morning pickup. He comes up behind Owen throughout the day, bounces up on his toes to hook his chin against Owen’s shoulder, an arm slung loosely around his waist. He reaches across the table during meals to snatch food from Owen’s plate, grinning at him as he shoves a fry in his mouth.

Owen blushes under the attention and plays it off until he just sort of snaps after a week of cold showers and trying to hide an awkward erection because Charlie put a hand on his neck or slung an arm around him as they watched dailies.

“I know what you’re doing,” Owen says. It comes out a little more breathless and less irritated than he intended but really, enough is enough.

Charlie’s standing in the doorway of Owen’s bedroom with a towel around his waist, fresh from the shower. His hair’s wet, dripping down his chest. Owen tries not to follow it down the muscled plane of Charlie’s stomach and fails. Spectacularly. He blanches and immediately snaps his eyes upwards. Charlie’s grinning.

“I’m not doing anything,” Charlie insists. He steps closer. Owen is half hard and he’s sure it’s obvious in the threadbare sweats sitting low on his hips. Panicked, he takes a step back. This is a game to Charlie. There’s mischief in his bones. They’re close friends at this point, friends for life, but Owen would rather not deal with the humiliation of Charlie realizing he’s popped a boner.

Owen stops abruptly when his legs hit the bed. He falls gracelessly to his ass at the edge of the mattress which leaves Charlie hovering over him with a half smile playing on his lips. He smells woodsy, clean and soapy. His skin is warm and Owen has never wanted to kiss someone so badly.

He makes a grievous mistake, eyes falling to Charlie’s wide, pink mouth. Charlie catches it and gives Owen a grin that shouts _I win_.

In the two months they’ve known each other, Owen has learned a couple of things about Charlie. 1. He likes to win. And 2. He _really_ likes attention.  
Owen gives in and gives up. “You’re a fucking tease,” he breathes out and flops to his back. Maybe he’ll get lucky and the bed will swallow him whole, put him out of his embarrassment.

The bed dips.

“It’s not teasing,” Charlie says, his smile slipping. He hovers over Owen. “If there’s follow through.”

Owen goes still. His pulse hammers wildly. He’s stopped breathing because Charlie is leaning over him, close enough for Owen to smell peppermint on his breath, like he just brushed his teeth. If he’s not teasing, he’s taking his sweet fucking time, just hovering over him with his hair in his eyes, lips parted, eyes on Owen like’s taking in the details.

“Charlie,” Owen says after a breath, getting his shit together. He curls his fingers around Charlie’s wrist and tugs. “Kiss me already.”

Charlie’s eyes flicker to Owen’s lips. The corner of his mouth kicks up and he says, “whatever you say.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :) I'm on [Tumblr](https://elliebirdthings.tumblr.com/).


End file.
